


You will never guess

by Spero30



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Jokes, Break Up, Inspired by Fanart, KurooTsukki - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Relationship(s), basically Kuroo is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spero30/pseuds/Spero30
Summary: Kuroo is an idiotic boyfriend, who forgets that Kei may be bitter on the outside, but is just too defenseless on the inside.





	You will never guess

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Break Up](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/289566) by gkdlzb1234. 



 

 

‘I think we should break up.’

 

Kei’s voice was calm and collected. He was holding his hands in front of him, his fingers intertwined. His gaze was pointed down, his cheeks slightly reddened. The lower lip was dark pink from the constant biting in last minutes.

Shortly: Tsukki looked like utter misery, although he was trying to keep his voice composed, almost like nothing serious was happening.

It made Kuro want to mess with him.

He put his hand on his neck, screeching it casually and avoiding looking at Kei. It looked like he was almost embarrassed.

 

‘Were we even dating? I thought we were just screwing each other casually? You should say something earlier.’

 

Kuroo looked at Kei, trying genuinely hard to hide his smile. He was waiting for the cute, puzzled expression on Tsukishima’s face, maybe a bit more red on his cheeks for a short while before furrowing his eyebrows and pulling lips together with the look of utter disrespect.

Kei’s lips were parted, face pale, eyes opened wide with shock and pupils enlarged. He stared at Kuroo for a couple of more seconds, before averting his gaze, looking at wall behind Kuroo’s back. He rubbed his cheek with the back of his palm.

 

‘I’m sorry, you are right. I’ve imagined too much. I won’t trouble you any further, please excuse me’ He turned around, holding hands in his pockets.

 

Kuroo looked at him with absolute disbelief. He was guessing he’ll hear some sarcastic comment, maybe he’ll be treated with silent treatment for a couple of hours as a punishment for the lame joke, but looking at hunched figure, suddenly looking way to pitifully, was beyond his imagination. He heard a short, suppressed sob coming from Tsukki. It wasn’t what he wanted.

 _‘Megane-kun is still as vulnerable as ever’_ Kuroo’s stupidity made him mad.

Swearing at himself, he reached quickly for Kei, wrapping his arms around thin waist. He stopped Tsukishima, tugging blonde to his chest and hugging him strongly. He put his forehead against Kei’s neck.

 

‘I’m sorry, Kei. Lame joke, I crossed the line’ He kissed blonde’s neck with tenderness. ‘Of course we are dating, your boyfriend is an ass, forgive him.’

 

He heard another quiet sob and couple more following it. Kei’s hand rubbed his face. Kuroo tightened his grip on blonde’s waist, tugging him as close as possible, avoiding any space between their bodies.

 

‘I’m sorry. Please don’t cry.’

 

One of Tsukki’s palms wrapped around his index finger, clutching it tight.

Kuroo didn’t move, squeezing Kei firmly, saying ‘I’m sorry’ and kissing his neck, hair, ears, cheeks repeatedly.

They stayed like that, enfolded tightly, close to each other, not even centimeters of room between their bodies, until Kuroo’s finger felt numb and Kei’s sobbing stopped.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Thank You for reading and staying till the end!
> 
> It's my first piece ever published on AO3, so I will be grateful for any feedback.  
> Each and every Kudos and comment are highly appreciated :)


End file.
